This invention relates to a golf putter that includes a putter head having a contoured ball-striking surface. An aim of the invention is to increase the accuracy of the golf putting stroke.
Golf putters commonly have flat ball-striking surfaces designed to propel the golf ball along a path normal to the plane of the ball striking surface. When the ball is struck at a point offset from the ball-striker axis there can be a slight error in the path taken by the ball. In some cases this error can be sufficient to cause the ball to miss the target hole (cup). The present invention relates to a golf putter head having a contoured ball-striking surface designed to minimize errors caused when the ball is struck at a point offset from the ball-striker axis.
Golf putters representative of the prior art shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,249 issued to P. Berry, U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,212 issued to T. Cook, and U.S. pat. No. 5,643,109 issued to A. Rose. These patents show golf putters having flat ball-striking surfaces extending normal to a ball striking axis located midway between the toe and heel edges of the putter head.
With the conventional putter the putter head is swung along the intended path of the golf ball; this intended path is visualized by the golfer as a vertical plane extending through the ball-striker axis, i.e. an axis located midway between the heel and toe edges of the putter head. Should the putter head strike the ball at any point offset from the ball-striker axis the ball will take a path slightly offset from the intended path. In some cases such an offset in the actual ball path can be sufficient to cause the ball to miss the target point, i.e. the hole (or cup).
The present invention relates to a golf putter head, wherein the ball-striking surface is contoured so that if the ball is struck at a point offset from the ball-striker axis the ball will roll toward a distant point along said axis, rather than rolling parallel to said axis. As a result, the ball will reach the target point on a relatively consistent basis.
In certain forms of the invention the contour of the ball-striking surface is adjustable in accordance with different target distances. Thus, the contour of the ball-striking surface for a three foot putt will be different than the corresponding contour for a seven foot putt.